


Familiar Adventures

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2018 Edition [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, hunk ship week, nice, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: So with their day rained out and nothing to do but be vegetables on the couch, Hunk and Allura go on a little adventure inside their home.(For HunkShipWeek 2018)





	Familiar Adventures

Months and months of planning, rebuilding, remodeling, throwing out tiles because they couldn’t compromise on which one looked better,  _ months _ of waiting for this moment when it was all done and looked  _ fantastic _ , and it rained out on them.

Allura’s beach house had been run down for years. It belonged to her father who got it from his father who got it from his mother and so on and so forth and what you. It spanned back generations and apparently there was a tradition of letting go (by accident!) and them coming back and fixing it up, enjoying many years with you loved ones before it faded back into obscurity.

This tradition was so accepted that after his passing, Allura’s father left a generous sum of what he had already going to his daughter designated just for the remodel.

Which kind of drove Hunk insane.

It was difficult to understand Allura sometimes just like it was difficult for her to understand him some days. He used every bit of his shampoo, then refilled it with water to make it last longer. He instinctively panicked when it rained because he was so used to holes in his roof, holes that never got patched up. He counted every penny, pre-planned meals so he knew how much to get, always bought things on sale when he could, never let anything in fridge expire because that was just a waste he couldn’t afford.

Meanwhile Allura didn’t blink an eye at the prices of extravagant cheese Hunk could barely pronounce the name of. Her car broke down on the way to a fancy party and she just called a tow company and a cab rather than let Hunk, who could’ve just fixed it himself, get his suit dirty. She’d come home with a new toy at least once a month and Hunk, for the love of him, tried not to get mad about it. 

She was made from money. It was just easier for her. It’s why he called her Princess. Not a loving moniker but a nickname stemmed long before they got married, long before they even started dating.

So when she dragged him down to the beach house every weekend to pick paint colours, to pick tiles, to pick what kind of shackles they should get for the roof, he tried to focus on the technical side of things, not the monetary.

It was a system that worked well for them. He dealt with all the dirty things she could do herself but didn’t want to and she paid attention to funds, income, expenses, all the things he panicked himself dry over.

The house came out gorgeous. A solid blue-white outside and each room inside painted a different colour, handprints in the corner signifying whoever did that room. Their bedroom, the two of them, joining to form a little heart, the living room went to Pidge, the bathroom was Lance’s, Keith had done up the basement. Shiro did the den, which Hunk still didn’t understand why a den was even necessary, wasn’t it the same thing as a living room, and Coran painted the kitchen a calm, pastel yellow, his hand print in orange near the ceiling.

Excited, they’d both planned a weekend escape out. Allura tied up all the important loose ends at her law firm, designated specific duties to her staff and setting her work phone to turn on and off at key points so she wouldn’t keep checking up on it. Hunk called in, got the weekend off Friday to Monday. On Sunday, the others were driving down for a fun barbecue then crashing at some smancy hotel nearby.

It was going to be great!

And then it wouldn’t stop raining.

Allura sank back, groaning. “This is the worst!” she whined.

It had rained through Thursday, let up briefly over Friday, and was still going on into Saturday. Allura was not pleased at all.

Hunk propped his leg up over his knee and squeezed her thigh. “Relax, Princess,” he said. “We can do something fun.” She gave him a look and he scowled. “Not that kind of fun.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Like what then? I do not want to keep watching television. I cannot keep playing mindless computer games.” She drooped herself over his lap and whined again. “Hunk, I don’t have anything to  _ do _ .”

He feathered his fingers through her hair. “What if we played a game?” She gave another look. “Allura, no.”

She scowled. “It’s your fault for wearing shorts,” she muttered, sitting back. Leaning against the arm of the couch, she  threw her legs over top of his. “What kind of game then?” 

He sat back and thought. When the day rained out as a kid, rather than veg out on the couch all day (because, again, couldn’t really afford to do that), he and his sisters would play fun games. Him, the valiant knight or dragon or, in one case, space venturing paladin, and his sisters were the princesses or the knights or the other space venturing paladins. But those were meant for groups of more than two.

He glanced Allura over. “What if we had an adventure?” he asked.

 

“Okay so the floor is lava,” he said, stepping onto the couch, “and the goal is to find the gold.”

Allura cracked her wrists and Hunk hit play. The robots he’d scattered around the house had only been brought along because Pidge was coming down and she was demanded a rematch after Rover 2.0 and Rover 3.0 and Binglebop 1.0 had all failed against Hunk’s Less-Annoying-Lance, Less-Grumpy-Keith and Shiro-But-With-Two-Arms. At the time, he’d found it kind of annoying that Pidge had somehow snuck the bots into his car while he was packing it up but now he was grateful she was a sore loser who refused to give up and admit he was the best.

All it took was a bit of wiring, adding a couple new AI functions, sticking crappily drawn pictures of dragons and gold on each one and boom, fun adventure activated.

Allura looked behind him and then pointed to the carpet in the hallway. “The carpet is lava?”

“Everything that touches the floor is lava, babe. But it doesn’t have to be. We can play different flooring rules, I guess, so tile is pure lava but the carpet will only kill you if you stand still,” Hunk said, grabbing a couple of pillows and throwing them out over the tile. He began tugging the cases off the couch backing and found her staring funny at him. “Have you never done this before?”

She stood rigid, too straight, embarrassed. “I have played games!”

“But you’ve never played the floor is lava?” he asked and she refused to look at him. He laughed. “Allura, seriously?”

She gave him another scowl and he felt stupid for asking. For all she was regal, she was shit at making friends, had zero siblings to goof around with and once referred to a playground as a death trap for children, which, okay, fair, but it was a  _ fun _ death trap.

He smoothed his hands out over his shorts. “Okay, so the floor is lava is really simple. The floor is lava  _ but _ you can go over it  _ if _ you have something on it. Like the couch or-” He pointed to the pillows scattered behind him. “-pillows.”

She frowned. “The objective is to make a mess?”

“Basically,” Hunk said, jumping from the couch to the first pillow.

He reached out for her and she stepped nervously to the arm of the couch before throwing herself into him. He caught her around the waist and rather than let go, she just climbed around and clung to his back. She surveyed the dangerous territory around them.

“The objective seems rather rude,” she said. She pointed to the kitchen. “We should get weapons! For battling the vile beasts!”

She was trying, that much was evident, and Hunk laughed, hopping to the kitchen. Hitting the last pillow, he did his best to copy his sister’s swift movements. She had the wonderful ability to waddle her pillow to nearest landmark. He made it slightly, using the counter to drag them over. Allura laughed into his hair at his effort.

He rifled through the drawers, pulling out a wooden spoon for her and for him. Meanwhile Allura was pulling open the cabinets above him. She let out a happy noise, pulling out some string that Hunk had stuck in there from making dinner the next before.

As they left the kitchen, on the hunt for the dragon, she tapped his bicep. “Squat down,” she instructed and he did, letting her lean back and snatch up the pillow left behind them.

Using the string, she took a couple tried but managed to loop it around her back, tying it in place.

“For a quick escape,” she explained, taking her spoon and tucking it between her chest and the string.

Hunk laughed. “Now you’re getting it!”

“I still think throwing cushions over the floor is pointless,’” she laughed. “Why don’t we just use our shoes?”

“Because our shoes are attached to us,” Hunk said, jumping to the next cushion and catching himself on the hallway wall. “And we’re flammable.”

“That logic is nonsensical,” Allura said. She swept her hed to the side just as Hunk looked ot the opposite. “I hear it! Down there!”

He stepped off the cushion and raced down the hallway, snatching it up as he ran. Different flooring rules was something Lance had introduced him too and he liked it a lot better than needlessly trying to jump from point A to point B. The only difference was that Lance’s house was big and they could run around like psychos pretty easily, without causing too much of a ruckus. Hunk lived in a small apartment and running from point A to point B would’ve surely caused things to be break. While jumping did take long, it was never  _ that _ long in his house.

Still, he used his childhood skill to press the cushion to his knees at the last minutes, sliding flat against the tile of their bedroom. Allura laughed into his ear and rolled off his back to the bed. He climbed on after her, careful not to let his feet or any other part of him even  _ graze  _ the tile. 

Allura leaned over the bed frame. “Where are you? Come out and be vanquished!” 

She raised her spoon high over her head then yelled out and fell back as the robot bustled suddenly out from under their bed.

“Don’t get hit!” Hunk yelled, grabbing the cushion from the floor and using it to shield them from the small water pellets he’d equipped it with in place of flames.

She laughed and peeked over the edge of the cushion. “We must be vigilant!” she said, pressing her hand to his chest. “If I pass, you  _ must _ go on without me.”

“Princess, no!” he cried out, grabbing her.

She laughed again, the sound so rich and pleasant before leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek. “You have given me many  _ moons _ of happiness.”

Then she ripped her pillow from her back, gave a valiant battle cry and leapt into action. Hunk laughed, watching her throw herself over the bed frame and into the danger on behalf of his safety. Oh, he could’ve swooned.

Her legs dangled off the edge of the bedframe and she gave a little, “Oof!” when she landed. “Back!” she yelled and the sound of wood on metal echoed. Hunk couldn’t stop giggling. “Back, you horrible beast!”

Then her head shot up and she awkwardly climbed up the bed frame, settling the edge of it and pushing back her hair, basically a dramatic elf. “I have destroyed the beast but alas.” She held up the picture of the dragon and flipped it to show the empty pot he’d taped to the back. “No gold.”

He laughed. “Oh, Princess, how can I ever repay you for your valiancy?”

She grinned, cheeky, and ducked down to kiss him quick. “Eat me out later,” she breathed before laughing and sliding away on her pillow. 

His eyes tracked her until she vanished down the hall and then he went scrambling after her, cheering. She raced over the carpet then flung herself back into the living room on the couch, landing with a wounded, “ _ Oof _ .”

Hunk laughed, jumping up inside the doorway and tucking the pillow under his feet. Her head lifted drearily and she wiggled up and watched him trying to waddle-push the pillow across the tile.

“What is wood in-” She paused, her face scrunched up, as he made it to the couch, leaning over the back to watch her. “-different flooring rules?”

“Lance used to make it the ocean,” he said. “So you had to crawl over it, like swimming.”

Allura snorted and cupped his face. “I am enjoying myself.”

He grinned. “Good. Now-” He hefted her up with a heavy grunt and she shrieked. “-let's go find that gold.”

She laughed, her lips brushing cheek before she slipped out his grip and leapt onto the cushions still spread out around them. 

“Let's,” she agreed, sticking her spoon back in her pocket, and with that they were off, carrying on the adventure as the rain kept on pouring heavy outside.

But really. Who needs sunshine when you had a grinning spouse to find a pot of gold with instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Little short because I was running out of time and steam! I really do like it and I wish I'd done a bit more but agh, only so much I can write between working and doing original stuff!
> 
> Also interesting news! I officially completed the final draft of my book yesterday afternoon I'm having a couple friends go over it to make sure it sounds alright and flows well but then I'll be self-publishing it some time this or next month! Follow my tumblr page, if you're curious or have any questions about it! :D
> 
> [Tumblr](https://happyk44.tumblr.com) || [Other Links](https://linktr.ee/hk44_art)


End file.
